Cataclysm Pretty Cure!
is Miyazaki11's seventh series on this wiki, as well as her second solo series. This is Miyazaki's primary season, so expect to see a lot from it! The main themes of this series are making your own path and breaking the limits of expectation. Plot Cataclysm Pretty Cure Episodes The year is 2085, and nearly 70 years ago, Earth was attacked by a mysterious darkness which caused nearly everything to fall to ruin with nuclear meltdowns. Saigo City remains the only place capable of supporting any life in this desolate new Earth, but when Tenko Mirai discovers a mysterious light just outside the city, everything promises to change. Characters Pretty Cure/Team Cataclysm (NOTICE: Names are written in English order, because Miyazaki had a brain fart) Tenko Mirai (転向 未来 Tenkō Mirai)/ Cure Utopia (キュア ユートピア Kyua Yūtopia) Voiced by: ''Sanae Kobayashi Tenko is a rebellious 16-year old who loves nothing more than getting away from everything on her motorcycle. Despite her unapproachable demeanor, she is always looking for ways to help others, but she never lets anyone know when she is behind anything. She doesn't care much for attention. 'Yumi Akai' (弓 赤い ''Yumi Akai) Voiced by: ''--- Yumi has been one of Tenko's best friends for as long as the two of them can remember. Yumi is fairly simple-minded and rarely thinks about the consequences of her actions. 'Arata Yoshino' (新た 吉野 ''Arata Yoshino) Voiced by: ''--- Tenko's other friend, and the only reasonable member of the group. He has a way of talking the three out of trouble. Mascots 'Toge-Zashi' (とげ刺し ''Toge-Zashi) Voiced by: ''Hiro Shimono Toge-Zashi (Toza for short) is a scorpion-like fairy who cannot remember his origins. He is Tenko's partner and deeply wishes to someday see what Earth used to look like. He ends his sentences with "zashi". Supporting 'Isao Mirai' (功 未来 ''Isao Mirai) Tenko's father and the head of Saigo City authorities. Isao is a very direct and fair person. He is often frustrated with Tenko's borderline-delinquent lifestyle. Villains Operation Nightfall (オペレーションナイトフォール Operēshon'naitofōru) A strange organization of cloaked figures who are responsible for the global destruction 70 years ago. Slate (スレート Surēto) Voiced by: ''Hiroki Yasumoto 'Ebony' (エボニー ''Ebonī) Voiced by: ''--- 'Onyx' (オニキス ''Onikisu) Voiced by: ''--- 'Raven' (レイブン ''Reibun) Voiced by: ''--- 'Jet' (ジェット ''Jetto) Voiced by: ''--- 'Nocturne' (ノクターン ''Nokutān) The mysterious head of Operation Nightfall. Voiced by: ''Ryōtarō Okiayu '''Mutates' The monsters of the series. They are made by imbuing negative emotions into objects. Minor Seiko Mirai (聖子 未来 Seiko Mirai) Tenko's mother who left 10 years ago in hopes of finding other cities that survived the attack. Tenko shares a lot of traits with her. Legendary Pretty Cure The team of Pretty Cure who defended Saigo City in the past. The Utopia Memorial is a tribute to them. Items Utopia Halo Tenko's transformation object. It's a beautiful golden ring with a magenta gem on it. By using Pretty Cure Utopia Force!, Tenko can transform into Cure Utopia. Locations Saigo City Saigo City is the only remaining city on Earth. While capable of sustaining life, the city is still falling apart. Utopia Memorial The Utopia Memorial is a statue in the center of Saigo City that the 5 heroes who sacrificed themselves 70 years ago while creating a barrier to protect as much of the Earth as they possibly could. Each of the heroes wears a ring that is identical to the Utopia Halo. The rings on the statue power the barrier around the city. Fallout Point Fallout Points are mysterious locations across the planet which emit a strange radiation, these points are generally able to be identified by the towers rising from each one. Due to the continual radiation of these points, ordinary humans cannot go anywhere near them. Gallery Trivia *''This is the first Pretty Cure series to feature only one Cure.'' *''This is the first Pretty Cure series to take place in an already destroyed world.'' *''This is the first Pretty Cure series where the main character's identity is well known.'' *''Like Miracle Project Pretty Cure: System REJECT, Miyazaki intends to transform this into an original series. However, she does plan to finish this one here!'' Disclaimer -I don't own Pretty Cure. Category:User: Miyazaki11 Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Cataclysm Pretty Cure!